Vidas
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Quatro anos após serem revividos, os Cavaleiros de Atena tentam levar vidas normais. Talvez consigam. Algumas decisões podem facilitar ou dificultar. Shiryu e Shunrei. Romance.


**VIDAS**

Gênero: Romance/Angst

Disclaimer: Saint Seiya não me pertence, todos os direitos são de Masami Kurumada. Trabalho de fã, sem fins lucrativos.

Localização Temporal: Quatro anos após a Guerra Santa contra Hades. Todos os Cavaleiros, Marinas, Guerreiros Deuses e Espectros foram ressuscitados por seus deuses conforme explicação no primeiro parágrafo da fanfiction. Eu não costumo usar as mesmas idades sem noção que Kurumada deu aos personagens, então não estranhem...

Quatro anos desde que haviam ressuscitado. Nada havia mudado muito. Apenas que agora não havia mais deuses ensandecidos disputando espaço, pois Zeus fizera um acordo com Poseidon, Hades, Odin e Atena. Apolo também participara da conversa, bem como Ártemis. Não haveria guerras entre eles por pelo menos trezentos anos. Já houvera derramamento de sangue e lágrimas suficientes. Ou ao menos era o que pensavam os deuses.

Shiryu andava, muito sério, pelo Santuário. Estava um tanto cheio de dúvidas e ao mesmo tempo pleno de certezas. Ia em direção à casa de seu mestre, Dohko de Libra. Queria conversar sobre Shunrei.

- "É um dia bonito demais para um semblante tão fechado, não acha?" – Dohko observava seu discípulo de longe e já o esperava à porta, com um meio sorriso. – "Você não vai parar de crescer não? Isso é um pouco humilhante." – Sorriu afetuosamente. Afinal de contas, sentia-se o pai do rapaz que agora era um homem feito com seus 19 anos e quase 1,80 de altura. Dohko tinha "apenas" 1,70. – "Entre e vamos tomar um chá."

- "Mestre, não sei bem o que eu vim fazer aqui." – Observou a face tranqüila do libriano de ouro. Dohko em sua versão jovem era um tanto mais intimidante que quando parecia um velho. – "Bom dia Lin Ming." – Shiryu cumprimentou com todo o respeito a esposa do velho mestre, bem, nem tão velho assim.

- "Shiryu, como está, vou servir o chá." – A jovem de 25 anos era apaixonada por Dohko há tantos anos quanto Shiryu se lembrava. Ela sequer se importara de o poderoso Mestre Ancião ser tão velho. Era um amor tão esquisito. Ao menos Shiryu pensava, pois não entendia uma jovem gostar de um ancião. Depois de tudo, de todas as batalhas, quando ela pudera novamente rever Dohko, quase desmaiara ao ver um jovem de belo porte.

E Dohko, que simplesmente sempre gostara da moça, mas nada podia fazer, pois tinha um dever a cumprir, pediu-a em casamento apenas dez dias depois de haverem revivido. O casamento fora simples e bonito, nos cinco picos antigos.

Mestre e discípulo sentaram-se à mesa e Shiryu ficou ainda bem calado, bebericando chá verde e respirando devagar, tentando se acalmar.

- "Case-se com ela." – A voz de Dohko era bem calma e um sorriso bonito apareceu na face do poderoso dourado de libra.

- "Como sabe que é disso que vim falar?"

- "Há bem poucas coisas em você que me escapem, Shiryu. Você e Shunrei estão juntos há muitos e muitos anos. Não há guerras nem previsão de que haverá uma tão cedo. Estamos todos tentando recuperar nossas vidas. Atena foi muito bondosa conosco e fazemos, cada um de nós, tudo que podemos para ficarmos bem. Falta você descobrir seu perfeito lugar neste mundo e, creio eu, seu lugar é com Shunrei."

- "E se houver outras guerras? E se eu tiver que deixá-la? Já a fiz chorar tantas vezes."

- "E ela jamais fraquejou, não foi mesmo? Há bem poucas mulheres como Shunrei no mundo, Shiryu. Ela suportou tudo por você, por todos os anos em que estiveram juntos e, creia-me, não foi pouca coisa. Sem ela, acho que você nem seria o homem que é hoje. E vocês já namoram há pelo menos oito anos. Desde que você fez doze anos, lembra-se?" – Dohko suspirou. Eram um casal tão perfeito que parecia até mentira.

Shiryu nada disse. Apenas observou o sorriso meigo da esposa de seu mestre. Ser esposa de um Cavaleiro. Realmente não era missão para qualquer mulher. Não era algo inusitado que eles se casassem. Pelo menos não desde que fora decretada a paz. Antes, sem previsão alguma de quando teriam que sair para salvar o mundo, seria mais difícil, talvez impossível. Mas, agora... Por que não tentar uma vida normal?

- "Estou interrompendo?" – Kanon de Dragão Marinho e suas entradas nada discretas. O grego surgiu sala adentro com um sorriso magnético de causar suspiros em qualquer ser vivo. Podia ser o gêmeo de Saga, mas eram bem diferentes. – "Roshi, ou apenas Dohko, chega de frescuras, vim convidá-lo para ser padrinho de meu primeiro filho que nasce em três meses." – O sorriso alargou-se ainda mais e Kanon nem parecia aquela alma um tanto torturada de antes.

- "Filho?" – Shiryu arregalou os olhos e parou com a xícara a meio caminho da boca. Kanon se casara também?

- "Olá, Shiryu. Saga não é muito fofoqueiro, então eu mesmo vim dar as boas novas. E faz tempo que você não aparece hein? Também, se eu tivesse aquela mocinha por noiva, não apareceria por aqui tão cedo. Hum, com todo respeito, sou um homem comprometido."

- "Pensei que Saga seria o padrinho natural de um filho seu, Kanon." – Dohko franziu o cenho. Será que serem espaçosos e de voz tonitruante seria um dado genético transmissível nos geminianos dourados?

- "Ah, é que não contei um detalhe." – Kanon pegou uma fruta da bandeja a sua frente e seu sorriso ficou ainda mais radiante – "Thétis está esperando gêmeos. São meninos e univitelinos, ou seja..." – Abriu um sorriso ainda mais largo.

- "Ah não, Kanon. Dois de vocês, de novo, eu não vou agüentar..."- Shion viera para uma reunião previamente marcada com Dohko.

- "Creio que estou atrapalhando." – Shiryu ergueu-se com um cumprimento mudo para seu mestre.

- "Casa logo com a Shunrei e aproveite a vida, rapazinho. Não terá vinte anos para sempre. Olhe só para mim. Aos 32 anos posso me dar ao luxo de estar feliz como nunca em minha vida. Foi somente caso de escolher uma pessoa maravilhosa."

- "E eu pensava que Thétis iria ficar com Julian Solo." – Shiryu deixou escapar a frase e logo se arrependeu ao ver uma névoa no olhar do geminiano.

- "Ela tentou. Aquele playboy sem escrúpulos a magoou o suficiente para ela virar minha melhor amiga. E olha que eu não sou a criatura mais simpática e dada a ouvir confissões do mundo submarino. Se bem que vivo mais aqui com vocês que lá embaixo. Aliás, Shion, quero uma casinha simples por aqui. Quem sabe Nicholas e Dimitri Gemini não se tornem cavaleiros?"

- "Nicholas e Dimitri? Já até escolheu os nomes?" – Shion cruzou os braços com ar curioso. – "Nunca o imaginei como pai de família." – Ah, sim, o ariano muito poderoso já sabia da novidade. Kanon o procurara há algum tempo, com medo de que houvesse algo errado com a gestação de sua namorada.

- "Na verdade, nem eu nunca me imaginei como alguém que durasse num relacionamento, nem que fosse sossegar em algum lugar. No entanto, a vida é algo bastante interessante. E, ora, Saga também anda suspirando por aí, sei lá por quem. Nós dois sempre fizemos tudo juntos, mas dessa vez ele não quer me contar de jeito nenhum por quem está apaixonado." – Kanon observava o ar fechado de Shiryu e o jeito que Dohko franzia o cenho. – "E agora que já dei as boas novas, creio que devo ir embora, pois tenho certeza que estou atrapalhando alguma séria conversa de pai e filho."

- "Eu aceito com prazer a honraria, Kanon. E traga Thétis para a Fundação Graad quando for hora. Creio que serão os primeiros bebês de cavaleiros em séculos. Se bem que nem sei se já houve algum." – Dohko não demonstrava muito, mas estava emocionado. Sempre quisera que houvesse paz e agora, parecia que finalmente poderiam tê-la. Infelizmente ele não podia ter filhos e sua esposa aceitava isso calmamente. Imaginou se não fora por aquilo que Kanon o convidara para padrinho. – "Você não acha que agora poderia se casar?" – Uma expressão paternal apareceu no rosto que não era de velho, mas sua sabedoria o fazia parecer muito mais velho.

- "Talvez. Vou pensar nisso. Até logo." – Kanon sumiu tão depressa quanto aparecera.

- "Esses gêmeos tem algum dom especial para aparecerem e desaparecem do nada ou é impressão minha?" – Shion sentou-se no sofá observando o ar meio alheio de Shiryu. – "Posso ajudar, meu caro Shiryu de Dragão?"

- "Hein? Ah, desculpe-me Grande Mestre, apenas estou absorvendo tantas novidades. Meu mestre está casado. Kanon vai ser pai, eu estou pretendendo me casar. De repente me parece que ser um Cavaleiro é algo menos surreal. Parece-me mesmo que podemos sonhar em ter vida normal." – Suspirou com os belos olhos muito azuis brilhando. – "Shunrei gostaria muito disso."

- "Shiryu, venha até a primeira casa hoje de noite. Haverá um jantar informal para comemorar o aniversário de Mu e o fato de que Kiki foi aceito como aspirante oficial à armadura de Altar."

- "Armadura de Altar?" – Shiryu reagiu assombrado. Fazia tantos anos que ninguém ocupava aquela armadura. – "Nunca imaginei." – Concentrou-se pensando na história daquela armadura em particular. A armadura de Altar era um tanto desconhecida e seu defensor tinha um papel importante. Contavam as lendas que o Cavaleiro de Altar seguia o Grande Mestre no papel de Kagemusha, uma sombra, um guerreiro disfarçado como se o líder de todos fosse, na intenção de atrair sobre si o inimigo e livrar o seu protegido. O antigo detentor dela, Nicole, não mais existia.

- "Ah, sim, é um papel de destaque. E não fomos nós quem escolhemos. Foi a armadura que vibrou insanamente perto de Kiki e o escolheu. Nós apenas levamos tal fato ao conhecimento de Atena e ela ficou bem feliz ao descobrir que Kiki seria nosso novo Cavaleiro de Prata." – Shion suspirou. Fazia tanto tempo. Já havia vivido tempo demais. E mesmo assim, sabia que ainda havia muito que fazer. Jamais se apaixonara, nem pretendia. Não havia lugar em sua alma para uma paixão, um amor. Sua vida sempre fora o Santuário e assim permaneceria.

Um ambiente festivo e cheio de alegria na primeira casa. Cosmos alegres.

- "Está tão calado, Shiryu." – Shunrei apertou a mão do namorado, preocupada. Havia alguns dias que ele andava mais quieto e circunspeto que o normal.

- "Apenas algumas decisões que preciso tomar." – Respondeu afetuosamente, tentando sorrir um pouco mais. Na verdade, já havia se decidido. Só não estava muito confortável em como pedir a namorada em casamento. E se ela recusasse? Se bem que jamais haviam brigado seriamente, nem se separado a não ser em caso de necessidade de lutas ou coisas assim.

- "Tenho certeza que encontrará as melhores respostas. Você é uma pessoa ponderada e justa, Shiryu. Olhe só, até Algol de Perseu retornou! Vocês se tornaram bons amigos, não foi mesmo?"

- "Ele foi um oponente de valor e me disse que me respeitava por minhas decisões. Além disso, o passado deve sempre permanecer no passado. Senão jamais conseguiremos construir o futuro. Já pensou nisso, Shunrei? Em construir o futuro?" – Desviou o olhar de sua namorada para todos aqueles que estavam por ali. Sua vida por sua missão. Havia sempre pensado se algum dia teriam oportunidade de viver como pessoas normais. Ou quase normais.

- "Sempre pensei no futuro, Shiryu. Sempre." – Sorriu para ele e suspirou ao avistar Dohko. Pediu licença e foi falar com o cavaleiro dourado de libra.

- "Boa noite, Shiryu. Trouxemos algo para você." – Mu sorriu amigavelmente e logo se juntaram a eles outros tantos cavaleiros.

- "Boa noite a todos. Como estão? E, o que trouxeram?" – O dragão franziu o cenho, curioso.

- "Dohko conversou um pouco comigo hoje de tarde. Deu um pouco de trabalho. Espero que aprecie." – Mu entregou ao jovem uma bela caixa de veludo verde musgo. – "São do metal sagrado das armaduras de ouro. A honraria é bem rara, Shiryu. Presente de Atena para você. E ela dará uma do mesmo modelo a cada um dos seus cinco cavaleiros de bronze mais devotados, quando chegar a hora."

- "Hora de que?" – Shiryu já imaginava o que conteria o bonito estojo, mas a caixinha parecia ferver em suas mãos.

- "Ninguém aqui quer apressar nada. É apenas um presente. Para o futuro. Pense nisso como simplesmente desejos de que vocês todos possam decidir o que querem. Sem mais interferências de nossos papéis de guardiões. Podem ser mais jovens que nós, embora nem tanto, e foram responsáveis por grandes atos de heroísmo, por grandes conquistas, por grandes vitórias. No entanto, a maior de todas as nossas vitórias será termos vidas felizes." – Milo estendeu a mão direita na qual rebrilhava uma aliança reluzente. – "Vários de nós não pretendem assumir compromissos. Outros simplesmente não se importam com tradições seja de que religião ou sociedade forem. Alguns, entretanto, como eu, como Dohko, acham interessante se casar e formar famílias."

- "Se você pensar bem, Shiryu, há muito tempo que você já não é mais solteiro. Nunca o vimos sequer observar outra mulher que não Shunrei. Nunca o vimos não voltar para ela. Sempre esteve com ela. Ela é sua alma e você é a alma dela. Precisa de mais algum conselho?" – Hyoga de Cisne apenas conversava amigavelmente com Shiryu, mas suas palavras eram muito bonitas.

O jovem libriano apenas sorriu, cauteloso e calmo, como de hábito. Era um homem muito discreto. Agradeceu a todos com um gesto de cabeça e andou até onde estava sua chinesinha. A criatura mais meiga e doce do mundo. Aquela por quem lutara, sangrara e quase morrera. Amava sua deusa, Atena. No entanto, amava, com todo seu coração, àquela criatura meiga e terna que lhe dera forças nos piores momentos. Amava o jeito dela sorrir, dela andar, dela franzir o cenho. Mesmo perdido no caminho para os campos elísios, pensara nela. E pudera sentir a força que emanava da alma guerreira de Shunrei.

- "Se nos dão licença..." – Segurou-a pelo ombro e fez sinal que o acompanhasse. – "Precisamos conversar. Será rápido." – Shiryu sorriu-lhe. Um sorriso franco, aberto e cheio dos sentimentos que nutria por ela. Saíram pelas escadarias da casa de Áries.

Atrás deles, alguns sorrisos, algumas gargalhadas. Olhares, mãos entrelaçadas, pessoas felizes. Humanos com almas marcadas e cinzeladas por missões, lutas, dores, ossos quebrados. Humanos com mais poder que se poderia supor. Humanos honrados, de caráter. Cavaleiros.

- "Shunrei, o mar é lindo visto aqui de cima, não é mesmo?" – Shiryu observava o azul profundo que agora estava enegrecido pela noite. Cabo Sounion. Tão bonito e fascinante quanto viver.

- "O que gostaria de falar comigo, Shiryu?" – Em seu íntimo temia que alguma outra missão perigosa tivesse sido dada a seu amor. Estaria sempre lá, para ele. Mas não era fácil. Jurara não derramar mais lágrimas. Seria sempre forte. Sempre.

- "Acho que nossas vidas precisam mudar." – O Dragão sentia-se a mais idiota das criaturas. Por que simplesmente não perguntava e pronto?

- "Gosto da vida que temos. O que tem em mente? Quer vir ser tutor de aspirantes como já havia comentado comigo antes? Podemos vir, se quiser. Gosto muito dos cinco picos antigos, mas podemos vir para cá. Sou sua companheira, Shiryu, sempre serei." – A voz maviosa de Shunrei. Encostou-se no peito forte daquele homem que a ela sempre parecia muito mais velho do que parecia. Abraçou-o com um grande suspiro.

- "Creio que tenho uma nova missão." – O dragão de Rozan ouviu o suspirar da mocinha.

– "Há muito tempo que eu sei que viver junto de você é uma trilha cheia de voltas, Shiryu. Isso nunca me incomodou. Faça o que precisa fazer. Já compreendi que sua alma é mais antiga que eu poderia pensar e, por isso, ela tem desígnios que muitos não compreendem. Eu compreendo." – Ergueu o rosto para olhar os azuis intensos do namorado e sorriu. – "Ei, por que está me olhando como se eu fosse um ser de outro planeta?"

Shiryu nada disse. Estava emocionado demais para dizer qualquer coisa. Apenas abriu a pequena caixa de veludo verde musgo. Como já esperava, um par de alianças rebrilhou à luz prateada da lua. Um par de alianças. Um brilho poderoso. Não era metal comum. As armaduras absorviam luz do sol. Brilhavam imensamente. Tal como ocorria agora com as alianças.

- "Shiryu..." – Shunrei arregalou os olhos e deu dois passos para trás. Sussurrou baixinho o nome dele antes de lágrimas correrem pelo rosto bonito.

- "Aceita?" – A voz de Shiryu finalmente foi ouvida, só que, se era sempre tão pacata e firme, agora tremia. Seu corpo estava um tanto inquieto e seu coração... Bem, há algum tempo que não parecia querer bater num ritmo compreensível.

- "Já aceitei, há muito tempo." – Mais lágrimas. Porque lágrimas não são privilégio de guerras, nem de lutas por dominação da terra. Lágrimas são expressão de sentimentos. E Shunrei tinha muitos e profundos sentimentos por aquele homem a quem tanto admirava.

- "Já me casei, há muito tempo, mas agora faço questão que todos saibam que para mim não existe ninguém mais além de você." – Shiryu devolveu o olhar apaixonado e as alianças foram colocadas.

Manhã de sol. Nuvens brancas como se feitas de neve. Cavaleiros perfilados ao pé da estátua de Atena. Uma noiva de imensos cabelos escuros escorrendo por um vestido de puro cetim branco rebordado de dragões dourados.

Um noivo com os nervos à flor da pele e de cabelos igualmente longos e lisos tentava respirar calmamente, missão quase impossível.

Dohko, Mu, Seiya e Hyoga eram os padrinhos. Uma deusa observava a tudo, com um meigo sorriso. Havia tantas vidas ali. Tantas delas se haviam perdido. Nunca em vão.

Naquele dia, não se celebrou apenas o casamento de Shiryu e Shunrei. Com o olhar voltado para um céu tão bonito, Atena agradeceu o dom da vida. Não apenas a vida dos deuses, mas a vida cotidiana, os mínimos momentos. A alma da deusa, o cosmo da deusa, espalhou-se por todo o Santuário numa carícia poderosa. Haviam lutado tanto. Era hora de terem paz.

Nota da autora: Poucas são as fanfics não-yaoi que faço. Essa foi para um torneio de fanfics do qual fui desclassificada porque a estória estava maçante. Talvez eu seja descritiva demais. Paciência. Estou aberta a críticas e conselhos para melhorar sempre. Espero que a leitura tenha sido ao menos divertida. Grande abraço a todos.


End file.
